criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Creature From the Deep
Creature From the Deep is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the twelfth case in Rusthollow and the sixty-sixth case overall. It takes place in Emerald Lagoon appearing as the sixth and final case in the district. Plot Faith and the player raced to the lagoon to arrest Percy Matthews and end Inferno. Upon arrival, they found the body of professor Milton Marlowe, slashed open. Per Melissa, it was revealed that Milton had had his heart and one of his kidneys removed whilst he was still alive. The team flagged socialite Adelia Woolridge and private investigator Jackson Sharp before hearing word that billionaire Christopher Goodman was holding a party aboard his boat that had sailed onto the crime scene. While the duo were reviewing the facts of the case, Jackson interrupted them explaining that it was the monster of the lagoon that killed Milton. After speaking to Jackson and ruling out a sea monster as the potential killer, the duo went to the museum as Mildred told them she used to see him there frequently. After investigating the scene, evidence linked both curator Amita Noorani and Faith's brother Steven Parks. The pair went and spoke to Steven who explained the real reason why he was in Rusthollow. He explained to Faith that their mother had recently died and he wanted to tell her in person. In denial, Faith refused to take some time to comprehend her loss and continued the investigation. At the end of the chapter, Jayden asked the player about the case until Christopher interrupted, explaining that someone and gotten drunk at his party and was threatening to throw herself over the deck. When they arrived at the boat, they found the woman was a drunken Faith. Eventually, the pair got Faith to step away from the deck and go home, with Jayden and the player continuing the investigation. Another search of the yacht revealed that Steven was a member of Inferno and that Amita had a scroll that belonged to Percy. After all the twists and turns, the duo were able to arrest Adelia for the murder. When she was confronted, Adelia laughed at the duo, telling them that she was no murderer and they had no concrete evidence. Jayden started presenting the evidence they had gathered throughout the investigation causing Adelia to admit the truth. She confessed that she had murdered Milton and that she was actually the leader of Inferno and Percy was merely a member. Shocked at the revelation, Jayden asked her why she killed Milton. Adelia explained that Milton too was a member of Inferno and that he betrayed them by revealing the lagoon hideout. She further explained that after the detectives left the university, she knocked Milton out and brought him to the lagoon where she disembowelled him painfully while he was still alive. In court, Judge Price was shocked by the murderer's actions and sentenced her to life imprisonment with mandatory counselling sessions for the murder and leading the group that burned Emerald Lagoon to the ground. After the trial of Inferno's leader, the team went to see if Faith was alright after the revelations she received during the investigation. A now sober Faith told the duo she was feeling better but would like to make a memorial for her mother. Faith and the player went to the lagoon and found Faith's mother's favourite flowers before going to speak to Amita about leaving them in museum to remember her. Amita agreed to the idea and Faith thanked the player for their help. Soon however, they received word that Percy had been spotted by the lagoon and the duo went there and arrested him. A wounded Christopher also requested the player's help after he had been attacked while driving. He explained that someone knocked him out and stole all the possessions he had in his car. Christopher also told them he had made a list of all the items stolen in case that would help them. After finding the list, Tao analyzed it and confirmed that the items were all being sold in Heart Highway, a barren desert wilderness with the largest highway in the city running through it. Warren suggested they investigate this thief and reloacted the team to Heart Highway. Summary Victim *'Milton Marlowe' (found slashed open with his organs missing) Murder Weapon *'Dinosaur Claw' Killer *'Adelia Woolridge' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect goes fishing *The suspect uses eye drops *The suspect eats beef and stout pie Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears beads *The suspect has scratches Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats beef and stout pie *The suspect goes fishing Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears beads *The suspect has scratches Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats beef and stout pie *The suspect uses eye drops Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats beef and stout pie *The suspect uses eye drops *The suspect goes fishing Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has scratches Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses eye drops *The suspect eats beef and stout pie *The suspect goes fishing Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears beads Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer uses eye drops. *The killer eats beef and stout pie. *The killer goes fishing. *The killer has scratches. *The killer wears beads. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Lagoon Shore. (Clues: Victim's Body, Algae, Picnic Basket) *Examine Algae. (Result: Heirloom Necklace) *Analyze Heirloom Necklace. (08:00:00; New Suspect: Adelia Woolridge) *Speak to Adelia about the brutal murder. *Examine Picnic Basket. (Result: Business Card; New Suspect: Jackson Sharp) *Question Jackson about Inferno. *Investigate Yacht. (Clues: Ice Bucket, Fishing Net) *Examine Ice Bucket. (Result: Wine Bottle) *Examine Wine Bottle. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (07:00:00; New Suspect: Christopher Goodman) *Examine Fishing Net. (Result: Kidney) *Analyze Kidney. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses eye drops) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats beef and stout pie) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Museum Exhibition. (Clues: Broken Frame, Name Tag, Pamphlet Box) *Examine Broken Frame. (Result: Picture of Faith's Mother; New Suspect: Steven Parks) *Interrogate Steven about the memorial to Faith's mother. (Attribute: Steven eats beef and stout pie and uses eye drops) *Examine Name Tag. (Result: Curator Identified; New Suspect: Amita Noorani) *Speak to Amita about Milton's demise. (Attribute: Amita uses eye drops) *Examine Pamphlet Box. (Result: Bloodied Claw) *Analyze Bloodied Claw. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer goes fishing; New Crime Scene: Shoreline) *Investigate Shoreline. (Clues: Sand Pile, Torn Canvas) *Examine Sand Pile. (Result: Pictures of Milton) *Confront Jackson about following the victim. (Attribute: Jackson goes fishing and eats beef and stout pie) *Examine Torn Canvas. (Result: Portrait Signature) *Examine Signature. (Result: Signature Identified) *Confront Adelia about the torn portrait of the victim. (Attribute: Adelia goes fishing and uses eye drops) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Deck Chairs. (Clues: Steven's Bag, Liquor Cabinet, Faded Scroll) *Examine Steven's Bag. (Result: Inferno Pin) *Confront Steven about his membership with Inferno. (Attribute: Steven goes fishing, Adelia eats beef and stout pie) *Examine Liquor Cabinet. (Result: Christopher's Phone) *Analyze Christopher's Phone. (08:00:00; Result: Missed Calls) *Speak to Christopher about his phone calls to Milton. (Attribute: Christopher uses eye drops and eats beef and stout pie) *Examine Faded Scroll. (Result: Incriminating Writing) *Speak to Amita about the scroll. (Attribute: Amita goes fishing and eats beef and stout pie) *Investigate Exhibition Display. (Clues: Fishing Rod, Tackle Box) *Examine Fishing Rod. (Result: Brown Powder) *Analyze Brown Powder. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears beads) *Examine Tackle Box. (Result: Heart) *Analyze Heart. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer has scratches) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Where There's Smoke, There's Fire (6/6). (1 star) Where There's Smoke, There's Fire (6/6) *Ask Christopher what's wrong. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Yacht. (Clue: Confetti Pile) *Examine Confetti Pile. (Result: Drenched Paper) *Examine Drenched Paper. (Result: List of Stolen Items) *Analyze List of Stolen Items. (09:00:00) *Inform Warren about the theft. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *See if Faith is alright. *Investigate Lagoon Shore. (Clue: Pebbles) *Examine Pebbles. (Result: Flowers) *Speak to Amita about placing the flowers in the museum. *Arrest Percy Matthews. (Reward: Inferno Outfit) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Emerald Lagoon Category:Rusthollow